


a king's deserted land

by honeyrush



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Gay, M/M, Portgo - Freeform, i might add the other edm boys in later, pixel empire prince au, this will be very angsty just sayinf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyrush/pseuds/honeyrush
Summary: "in the pouring rain with an 808 in my chest."how does one get home?





	a king's deserted land

The sun rose on another day, and so another day began for Hugo Leclercq. The Prince of the Pixel Empire. He looked out the window and let out a sigh of relief.

It was just a few months ago that Porter left, but he remembered it like it was yesterday.   
He had smiled and hugged him before walking out of the pearl white palace doors. Never to be seen again. He was banished for a crime he didn’t commit. The man was wearing a black trenchcoat, a t-shirt of Hugo’s, and skinny jeans with black combat boots when he had left. And he held a sledgehammer.

His trial was tomorrow.  
For that one week of his trial, he’d be let back into the Empire. And if he was proved innocent he could stay as long as he wanted.

May 29th, that was the day of the trial. It was also the day before Hugo’s birthday. Seeing Porter again was the best present. Tying his wavy brown hair up into a bun as he looked into the mirror and pulling on his coat-cape thing, he found his way to the front of the castle, in the main hall.

And that’s when he saw Porter.  
He had grown his hair out to about his mid neck- a difference from his old undercut - and he had stubble. His eyes were just as beautiful as the brunette remembered. They sparkled.  
The brown haired man no longer carried a sledgehammer everywhere he went. He wasn’t wearing the trenchcoat this time, as he wore black jeans, a light blue button down shirt, and dress shoes. His hair was styled nicely, as it was pulled back out of his face and put into a ponytail.

“You haven’t aged a day, have you, Porter?” Hugo asked with a playful tone, pulling him into a hug.  
Porter was practically gleaming, and so was Hugo.

“I missed you.” Porter murmurs into the other’s ear. Hugo smiles from ear to ear, as he lets out a giggle and pulls him closer.

They stay there for what feels forever - in that perfect moment for the two of them. Eventually they broke from the hug, Porter still smiling as bright as can be.

The two erupted into a conversation, Porter speaking of his travels outside of the Pixel Empire. He laughed as he told a story of how, in his exact words, “some fucking idiot” asked the manager of a shop to help them steal, without actually knowing he was the manager. The man laughed hysterically while telling the story, and between breaths he said “sorry” over and over.

Hugo told of his explorations around The City, the main section of the Empire. He had seen people fighting makeshift “wars” with blasts of colour in abandoned buildings, and the brunette said that the most happiness was in the outskirts of the borough.

The two roamed the castle’s long halls, all of which Hugo thought was unnecessary. Because “they didn’t need a few acres of land for a 3 person family.”

Time flew- and soon the night had fell. Porter was given a room of his own while he was at the castle. As much as the brown-eyed man wanted to spend more time with his best friend, sleep overtook him.

He fell asleep in Porter’s embrace.

And so the brunette had carried the younger man to his room.   
“Goodnight.” He whispers, walking out of the suite and closing the large doors behind him.

Porter walked back to his room and changed into something more comfortable- a white silk shirt and sweatpants - before falling into bed and letting sleep fall over him slowly like snowfall on a winter night.

 

  
The next morning, they chattered from the sunrise throughout the day. Hugo’s parents said something about him not being this happy since he had last seen the other.

Time was taken out of their hands, and soon enough it was time for the trial. Hugo dreaded it. He hated that courtroom, he hated the carriage they used for people having a trial, he hated the fact that if Porter lost, he would be killed without a reason.

Suddenly his anxiety went through the roof. He held Porter’s hand as they went into the carriage, and held it the whole way there.

The brunette could sense that the other was in a state of panic. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes out of fear, and Porter quietly comforted him. “It’ll be okay, you know i’m innocent.”

But, despite that, he was panicked throughout the trial.

“ _Porter Weston Robinson, born July 15th, 2192._ ” The judge read. “You’re being tried for attack of a government official?”

Porter solemnly nods.

Hugo’s hearing fades out into white noise after Porter takes the pledge not to lie on his life.  
Although the younger man knew that he was innocent, as there was no evidence that he had done it, his anxiety grew.

Hours passed - at least that’s what it felt like to the brunette - before the trial ended.

But it didn’t end the way he expected it to.

A messenger ran into the hall right after Porter was claimed innocent, giving everyone in the hall no time to leave.

“ _The king and queen_.” He breathed. “ _They’re gone._ ”

Hugo shot up out of his seat and leaned against the balcony.  
“Tell me you’re lying.” He tries to say, but it comes out as a whisper. The brunette felt tears gathering, threatening to start falling.

_I couldn’t cry.  
Not here._

He had heard. “If I could say that it is a lie, I would. But they have disappeared. It’s currently being investigated right now.” The messenger replies, looking down, an expression of pain across his face.

Sinking to his knees, the young prince covered his face with his hands as a sob left him.

He felt hopeless. That his parents wouldn’t be found, that he would never be happy again, that he wouldn’t get the blessing to m-

And so he heard a gunshot, interrupting his thoughts.

The last thing he remembered was someone escorting him out of the hall as chaos surrounded him, Porter being there every step of the way.

 

 

His birthday felt empty. He woke up early - before dawn came- from having a nightmare, and Porter was in bed next to him.

“You were screaming.” The brown eyed man whispers, holding the brunette, concern painted onto his face.

And Hugo spent most of the day in an embrace with him, attempting to feel better. To feel as if he wasn’t gone.  
Yet he felt alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!! comment and leave a kudo , it'd mean a lot. i've been working on this for a while


End file.
